An allowable mounting space for an electronic component in an electronic device tends to be reduced with downsizing of the electronic device. A capacitor (frequently referred to as a “condenser” in Japan), which is an electronic component installed in the plurality of electronic devices, is also required to be reduced in size or thinned. Since a thin film capacitor is thinner in a base material on which a dielectric body is formed, a dielectric layer, or an insulating film as compared with a laminated ceramic capacitor fabricated by the thick-film processing of related art, further thinning and lowering in profile are possible. Therefore, the thin film capacitor has been expected as an electronic component to be mounted on a low-profile and small space. Further, a capacitor such as those embedded in an electronic component substrate has been recently developed. In addition, development of the laminated ceramic capacitor of related art also has been advanced (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-281446, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-228462, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-196848, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-124712, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-267953, WO2011/027625, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-144881).